


things you say when you think i'm asleep

by ro_blaze



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: "you're just so good and i'm just so bad"





	things you say when you think i'm asleep

**Author's Note:**

> an old tumblr prompt

juvia’s hands are gentle when they caress her side and lucy has to hold back the desire to purr and roll closer into her warmth. her fingers, long and slender, run up and down her thigh, her hip, the side of her chest, then carefully into her back. she’s gentle, fingertips following the lines of old scars and soothing old pains.

“i wish this was real.” her voice is soft against lucy’s skin, and she almost rolls over to face her. a part of her says perhaps she should, perhaps she should do more than listen. but she doesn’t. she’s so tired from the long day and from the magic of sharing something do beautiful with someone so special, she can barely move. (it’s not a real excuse.) “i wish you would love me.”

her mouth almost opens - _this isn’t true, juvia, i love you!_ \- but it doesn’t. she keeps lying there, as if sleeping. gentle hands are caressing her hair now, brushing away the golden tresses.

“you’re just so good.” her hands stop and juvia takes a deep breath, then releases it. her fingers trace lightly over the bruises around her neck and lucy swears she can feel the sadness on her face even without looking at it. “and i’m just so bad.”

a part of her is scared - what if she runs away? - but she remains quiet. like the coward she is. but juvia doesn’t run away. she’s too brave for it. instead, she lays down and wraps her slender arms around lucy, holding her close. her lips brush against her head.

lucy tries to pretend she doesn’t hear the sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> you can always request here or on www.goldxnfairy.com


End file.
